


夜莺与玫瑰

by EstelleLeonard, florazure (EstelleLeonard)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: HTTYD - Freeform, M/M, Toothcup, 牙嗝, 牙杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/florazure
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

故事灵感，来自于美女与野兽233（还记得吗，《龙与巫师的表白指南》里他们一起看过舞台剧），不要被标题吓到我只写HE。没有大纲，随便写的，可能会有修改，更新速度也不保证。

Chapter1：This is Berk

“尾翼设计的成败，直接关系到飞行器的稳定性和操纵性，同时也会影响速度、升降等……”沾了一些墨水的手指划过泛黄书页上的铅字，时不时停顿一下，做上笔记。

Berk岛地处维京海域与外海之间，最接近气候恶劣的边境，一年除了短暂的夏季之外不是狂风就是暴雨要不然还会下冰雹。寒气顺着水汽爬上少年的背脊，专心致志的男孩并不知道，此时在洗衣池边心无旁骛的自己已经被人盯上了。

噗通！

岛上几个最顽皮的孩子一把将Hiccup掀翻到水池里，冰冷的池水没过头顶，Hiccup奋力挣扎了好久才爬上边缘，听到脑袋上方传来几个讥讽的嘲笑声：“瞧瞧！咱们的弱鸡Hiccup，手腕细得像只鸽子脚！连本书都拿不稳！”

显然，Hiccup已经不是第一次遭受这种待遇了，他并没有企图反抗，而是默不作声，试图靠自己爬起来，边上的人也等着看他的笑话。

“嘿！你们在干什么？！”一个严厉的女声响起，咚咚咚的跑步声由远及近，几个小孩立刻尖叫着作鸟兽散。

“是Astrid！”“快跑！！”“女力士来了！！”

“下次在敢，我就把你们打包扔到龙岛上去！！”女孩冲着几个欺软怕硬的怂包喊道，随后低下头，把手伸给爬了半天没能上岸的Hiccup，“你不能每次都这么忍气吞声！这样只会一直被欺负。”

“谢谢，As……阿欠！”Hiccup很快打了一个喷嚏，Astrid露出嫌弃的表情，“抱、抱歉。”

“赶紧回家换套衣服吧。”女孩忙着把Hiccup没能洗掉的衣服从水里捞出来，男孩则急急忙忙把手伸进冰冷的水中翻找着方才做了笔记的书页，可等他好不容易把几张皱巴巴的纸捞出来，上面的自己早就看不清了，“欧……”男孩发出一声哀叹。

“你又在看什么怪书？”Astrid提着他的后领，把失落的同伴从地上提起来，泡过水的Hiccup浑身重重的，看上去非常难过。

“这是一本有关飞行器的书，Astrid，就是一种能在天上飞的船，比加斯顿王国最快的船都厉害！”

“你疯了！”Astird瞪大了眼睛，看了看周围，赶紧压低声线，“你研究这种天方夜谭的东西做什么！”

“我们不能一辈子过这种腹背受敌的生活！”Hiccup小声却激动地说道，“如果我们能造出这种飞行器，说不定就能摆脱岛上的生活，不再受制于龙和加斯顿那些蠢货。”男孩看着Astrid越来越苍白的脸色激动起来，“我们甚至可以坐着飞行器去一举捣毁那些龙的老巢，想想看！他们之所以强大，就是因为人类无法飞翔！但如果我们做到了，就有机会得到永久的和平！”

“错，如果你企图制造什么未经授权的武器，万一被加斯顿王国的人知道了，他们会比龙更早来摧毁Berk！”

Berk岛在地理位置上位于维京海域，背靠强大的加斯顿王国，面朝凶险的外海，古往今来，不仅多次遭到加斯顿国的骚扰，还经常遭受龙的袭击。龙，是一种传说中的魔法生物，据说，当年一群恶龙曾经几乎毁灭了一半加斯顿人，并将无数村庄和赖以为生的船只烧毁。它们驻守在外海的龙岛上，兴风作浪、劫持水手、掠夺财富，不仅切断了加斯顿王国与外部的海上通路，还会趁着夜色偷窃牧羊人的羊群，极大影响了人类的正常生活。

Berk的地理位置特殊，为了避免遭到龙群侵袭，加斯顿国王曾想尽办法攻占Berk，意图把这个小岛作为捣毁龙巢的跳板，但遭到了Berk人的激烈抵抗，最终，王国同Berk在多年之前达成了一项协议：加斯顿承诺不对小岛进行任何侵略和骚扰，条件是作为外海屏障的Berk阻止龙群袭击人类。

虽然条件看上去很苛刻，可对于物产贫乏、人口不多的Berk来讲，已经是避免被强大王国洗劫一空的最优选择。但这样一来，Berk人就成了大陆和外海之间天然的肉盾，受到两边的钳制，被困在了这座海面孤岛上。

“可是我们不能永远因为龙被困在这里！”

“如果我们留在这里，至少能维持现在和平的生活，”Astrid说道，“如果动什么歪脑筋，万一被加斯顿国王发现或者惹怒了龙族，送命的可不止你一个人！”

“可所谓的和平，每年还是要靠一个Berk人去送死不是吗？！”Hiccup一边冷得直哆嗦一边反驳道，“如果我们能团结起来，制造出能够与龙匹敌的武器，说不定就能战胜龙！”

“你的这番豪言壮语不如跟史图依克说说。”Astrid斜了他一眼，Hiccup果然怂了下去。

“我爸可能会打死我。”

“这就对了。”女孩笑了笑，替男孩整理了一下搭在额头上的头发，提起地上湿透的篮筐和里面的衣服塞给Hiccup，“我们走吧。”

看到儿子洗衣服顺便把自己也洗了一遍的史图依克果然非常生气，劈头盖脸把男孩批了一顿，虽然还是老一套，比如“你这个样子怎么继承我村长的位子”、“别人打你就要十倍打回去”、“成天就知道看书看书也不知道看出多少肌肉来”、“这次你又想到了什么歪主意出逃？”等等，Hiccup从小到大都听出了老茧。他曾经在年幼的时候坐着自己设计的“快艇”（那种脚踩式的小帆船）、带着偷偷打造的宝剑，想要突破海浪去追赶一艘前往龙岛的船只，但却遭遇巨浪险些丧命，被史图依克捡回来后从此这个梗就一直伴随着他的人生。不过好歹这一次，村长在最后加了一些新内容，“你要是不想在这里呆下去，不如坐着今年的船去龙岛，为维京做些贡献。”

“史图依克，这话过分了！”边上的老友戈伯感觉场面有点失控，连忙出来打圆场，“Hiccup只是还没做好接受战士训练的准备。”

Astrid能感觉到身边Hiccup已经非常生气，她一直悄悄地拉着他身后的衣服，提醒他不要顶嘴。但这一次，一向有些懦弱的男孩似乎不打算忍气吞声。

“您说我忍气吞声，可你们何尝不是呢？”Hiccup忽然语气强硬说道。

“……你说什么？”史图依克露出不可置信的表情。

“多少年了，我们派去龙岛的战士没有一个安全回来过，”男孩在戈伯“你快闭嘴”的警告眼神里继续暴走，“真正想要保护Berk，就不该向那些恶龙妥协，也不该向加斯顿人低头，用族人去做什么祭品，”他飞快地说道，“为什么我们不能主动出击，而要这样靠着牺牲同伴苟且偷生呢！”

房间里顿时一片寂静，连老好人戈伯也傻了眼，身后一直企图拽着她的Astrid也放开了手——救不了了，别拉我下水就是！

这里是位于维京海域的岛屿，Berk，为了阻止龙群骚扰人类的生活，在获得加斯顿王国的承诺后，反复权衡下形成了一个不成文的传统：每年开春之前，岛上都要派一位勇士坐着独木舟，载着上一年村里留存下来的财富——羊羔、矿石、钱币等等，前往龙岛向龙群献礼，祈求一年的平安。

这个办法一直以来都很有效，Berk人已经过了好多年平静无忧的生活，但对于被选中的人来说则是一场有去无回的旅途，岛中央的石柱上刻满了那些为族人牺牲的勇士的名字，那些被选中的战士没有一个人顺利回到家乡，或许都已经成了龙的口中餐。

“好家伙，一个连水桶都提不起的小胳膊开始教训起我了？！”史图依克露出不可置信的表情。

“我们可以制造出与龙匹敌的武器，所有人都能参加战斗！”Hiccup在被甩耳光之前说完了最后一句话，随后就被大力扔进羊圈里关了禁闭。

“你这样会害死我们所有人！给我好好反省一下！！”身材魁梧的村长用一种看精神病人的眼光看着自己的儿子，随后吹着胡子离开了禁闭地点。

“多说一句会死吗？”Astrid留在原地看着一脸泥土，被羊群亲昵围在中间的男孩。

“不是你让我不要忍耐的嘛……”

“你这是在强词夺理。”女孩无奈地笑了笑。

“今年你也会参加选拔吗？”Hiccup扒着围栏有些担忧地问道。Astrid是为数不多的女性战士，但也是Berk最优秀的战士之一，至少在同年龄的小伙伴中，还没有人能在格斗中战胜她。

“是的，”女孩看着Hiccup忧心忡忡的表情说道，“你是在担心万一我被选上，下次你就真的会淹死在洗衣池里吗？”

“没人回来过，Astrid，”Hiccup并没有被这个玩笑带跑，棕色的眼睛里满是不解，“你何必为了加斯顿人去送死呢？”

“被选中的人是为了Berk，”女孩蹲下身，好声好气地解释道，“而且我也不打算去送死。”她眨了眨眼睛微笑着看了一眼男孩被羊群挤到气鼓鼓的样子，“如果真的需要我去，我会带着你给我打造的那把小刀。”

“用海鳗血浸过的那把？”Hiccup并没有被说服，“这只是我从书里看到的，万一没效果呢，而且你一个人，如果船被毁了，要怎么回来呢。”

“别为还没发生的事担心，小瘦子，”女孩笑着将手伸进栅栏里，扯了扯Hiccup没多少肉的脸颊，“我得去准备今晚的选拔了，你自己想想怎么从这里出来吧。”

“Astrid！”

那时候的Hiccup还不知道，当天晚上的那场选拔，会让他的生活，发生翻天覆地的变化。


	2. The Warrior

Chapter2: The Warrior

“好啦好啦，别打岔！”Hiccup把长长的干草叉架在石头上，一端压在干草堆地下，一端翘在半空中，“我猜这样能行……”他拽住半空中的杠杆，深吸一口气往下一压，厚厚的草垛子往上抬了抬，又一屁股塌回了地上。

周围翘首以盼的羊群露出鄙视的表情。

“有什么意见吗你们这些光等吃不出力的家伙？”Hiccup甩甩压疼的手，蹲下身子费力把石块往里推了推，加长自己这边的杠杆，“想吃饭的话，就来几个帮帮我。”

羊群里的几头互看了一眼，又看看Hiccup。

“就知道你们靠不住。”Hiccup摇摇头，只好再次自己动手，这一回草垛子总算颤颤巍巍升到了半空中，Hiccup咬紧牙关，企图调整杠杆的方向，把草垛移到羊圈的中心，可是他的力气只够维持勉强维持半空状态，这时候边上的几只羊终于被说服，纷纷跳上杠杆加重，Hiccup总算在濒临崩溃之前喘到了一口气。

“欧，谢谢……”他不敢把手腾出来抹汗，远处村庄中央的广场已经一片喧哗，甄选战士的仪式早已开场，留给Hiccup的时间不多了。

好不容易把草垛挪开，墙角的一个被堵住的洞口露了出来，Hiccup赶紧弯下身子把里面的杂物掏出来，最后摸出一个木盒子，趁着羊群大快朵颐之际从盒子里拿出一堆小工具，开始就着门锁撬了起来。他被关禁闭可不是一次两次了，总得留个后手，只不过这次偏巧不巧，藏东西的地方被当做老鼠洞堵了起来，废了九牛二虎之力才顺利取出，羊们倒也见怪不怪，放着眼前的食物不吃给村长通风报信，简直是没事找事。

“啪嗒”，门锁很快被打开。少年把工具藏回原处，又在上面加盖了一层干草，这才小心翼翼地溜到外侧，重新扣上了锁。

“晚安伙计们，”他匆忙朝几只羊招招手，“祝你们好胃口。”

一路小跑的Hiccup很快发现仪式已经进行到了最后一个步骤，而Astrid的斧子正高高卡在图腾柱的最顶端，笼子里，仅剩的几个战士正围着一只致命纳德龙各显神通。

“No！”

“你干什么Hiccup！”业已出局的双胞胎头上冒着火星，一把拦住了想要冲上前阻止的少年，嫌弃地看着他脑袋上的杂草和脸上的泥巴，“现在正是关键时刻！”

“你们疯了吗？这是去送死！”Hiccup企图挣脱，但他毕竟不是两个人的对手，而笼子里面，鼻涕粗被龙缴械后一脚踢出了战场，Astrid则借着这个空挡一下子跃到了龙脖子上，猛力牵制住了对方。

围观村民爆发出一阵叫好声，村长和长老频频点头，被卡住脖子的纳德龙逐渐停止了挣扎，鼻孔里喘着粗气，眼里满是无奈和恼怒——看上去，女孩的胜局已定。没想到就在Astrid准备最后一击时，原本平静下来的纳德龙突然一个狠甩，将女孩一下子砸上了笼子。坚固的铁条被撞得弹出，周围惊呼四起，笼外的人吓得退开一大圈，Astrid挣扎着爬起来，但暴走的纳德发出一声怒吼飞速冲到战士面前，张开骇人的大口，露出了闪烁的獠牙。

“Astrid！！”Hiccup见状赶紧从身边渔民的背篓里顺手抓出一条海鳗，在他人节节后退的档口逆流而上，扒住撞歪的围栏想要进入战区，无奈力气太小被卡在栏杆中间，而纳德龙已经准备发动最后的攻击，情急之下少年只能奋力将海鳗扔向笼子里的进攻者，但由于力气不够，死鱼挂到了Astrid的肩膀上。

“Hiccup！！”史图依克发现手无缚鸡之力的Hiccup竟然冲到笼子附近，立刻冲上去把他一把揪了出来，“选拔暂停！！赶紧救人！！”

可就在这时，惊恐的人群忽然发现，那条龙的动作奇迹般停止了，甚至还收起不断扇风的巨大翅膀，往后退了退。

“发生了……”“什么？”双胞胎揉揉眼睛，Astrid在紧张中并没有意识到身上突然挂了一个异物，赶紧爬起来一把举起武器，纳德龙发出惊恐的嘶吼，随着女孩脚步的逼近节节败退，最后竟一路被逼进了原来关押的铁门内。Astrid见好就收，迅速关上了大门，这时候她才发现肩膀上的死鱼，女孩感到几分疑惑，但并没有放在心上，顺手把海鳗拿下来扔到了一边。

奥丁在上！！没想到这招真的能行？！

Hiccup对这个发现又惊又喜，而成功降服了致命纳德的Astrid，此时正带着几分疑惑和欣喜沐浴在全岛的欢呼声中。

“我觉得你不应该去。”

“Hiccup，龙怎么可能因为一条死鱼怕成那样？退一万步说，如果真是因为那条海鳗的缘故，你就不应该这么担心，”几天后，Astrid麻利地收拾着出行的小船，上面堆满了即将启程的货物（包括那几只望着Hiccup满脸求助的小羊），“这不正说明你给我的小刀是有效的吗？”

“我们应该在多实验几次，如果真有效果的话就犯不着……”

“听着Hiccup，这不是你的小实验，是一场你死我活的战斗——为了Berk、为了我们所有人。”Astrid忽然正色道，“清醒些吧，光靠那些书里的东西无法战胜龙，更无法制造出与龙匹敌的武器，Hiccup，无论你乐不乐意，迟早都得接受这个现实。”

“……所以，你还是不相信我……？”Hiccup艰难地问道，他终于意识到Astrid真的完全不认为自己扔进去的那条海鳗与最终的胜利有任何直接关系。

“我当然相信你是为了保护Berk，但你得用正确的方式，”女孩按着少年的肩膀阻止他继续反对自己，清澈的眼底里满是真诚，“我相信，有一天你会明白的，也会像史图依克一样，成为一个优秀的Berk领袖，无论我是否回来。”

当天晚上，Hiccup在床上辗转反侧。

Hiccup的母亲很早便在海难中遇难，小时候他的身体很差，得过好几次大病，因此长得也没有同年龄的孩子强壮，更不怎么喜欢那些传统的体力项目，大多是时间都一个人躲在边上看书，自然成了不少人欺负的对象。在所有小伙伴中，除了关系一般的双胞胎和鼻涕粗，还有经常会送他一些书看的鱼脚司之外，Astrid是和他关系最好的一个，也就是所谓的青梅竹马。不光如此，女孩头脑聪明、为人正直，深得大家的信任，甚至有不少人认为她才是最合适的下一任村长。而Hiccup虽然是村长的儿子，却样样拖后腿，连最基本的体力活都比别人低一头，可即便如此，Astrid还是坚定地维护着少年，Hiccup一度以为，Astrid是Berk最能理解也是最信任自己的人。

然而到头来，连Astrid也认为他的想法是天方夜谭，并且希望他能够好好努力，成为父亲那样的人。

他永远，永远都无法做到这一点。Hiccup心底已经非常清楚，他不认同也不愿意遵循Berk古老的传统，但他最亲密的朋友却希望他能够改变。

或许，他才是那个应该离开Berk的人。

毫无睡意的少年以史无前例的速度从床上爬起来，趁着夜色来到海边码头——明天一早，勇士将从这里出发前往外海，所有的一切都已准备停当，此时的岸边寂静无声，几只羊羔也睡得正香。

Hiccup把临时准备的一筐海鳗拖上船，掀开油布一看，自己送给Astrid的小刀被放在了最上面，这让他感到些许宽慰。动静下几只羊惊醒，朝少年兴奋地咩了一声。Hiccup赶紧做了一个禁声的手势，悄悄拿起小刀，打开笼子，把几只羊赶下了船，随后又奋力割开拉着船体的绳索，船身摇晃了一下，羊羔们立刻忘乎所以叼着断绳咀嚼起来。

Hiccup最后看了宁静的村庄一眼，把小刀藏进衣服里。四周的安静让他的心跳声格外突出，他当然是害怕的，但更多的竟是一种类似解脱的兴奋。平静的海面传来“哗”地一声，羊羔这才如梦初醒，抬头寻找少年的踪影。

而漆黑的海面上，早就没有了小船和少年的踪迹。


	3. Black Out（上）

Chapter3: Black Out （上）  
“如果参照金星和北斗星的话……”Hiccup在甲板上铺开了航海图和一大堆尺子量标，对照着夜空中的星宿调整船舵的方向，这是他第一次航行这么遥远的距离，何况还是在从未涉足的外海。虽说这艘出航的船并不算小，但放到漆黑的海面上也只是一叶扁舟。Hiccup小心翼翼地操控着方向，生怕自己迷航。  
夜深人静的时刻，龙似乎也还没有醒，Hiccup打算趁着夜色多航行一段时间，争取早日抵达龙群盘踞的岛屿。  
随着时间的推移，海浪逐渐增高，外海凶险的环境终于露出了几分端倪。  
忽然，船尾传来“啪嗒”一声轻响，动静不大，似有若无，Hiccup停下了手上的计算和测量，侧耳倾听，但夜色中只剩下慢慢爬高的海浪声。Hiccup没有过分在意，或许是在风浪高起时不小心蹭到了隐没的礁石或者鱼群，但他的内心却始终有一份异样感——外海除了龙群袭击之外，时不时也会有海盗肆虐，甚至那些海盗也会捕捉一些落单的龙，训练成为自己杀人的工具，这些消息在水手们当中传过好多个版本，真假难辨，但如果是真的，Hiccup的威胁可不止龙岛的恶龙一个。  
想了想还是不放心，少年决定去船尾确认安全。他小心翼翼地摸到船尾，举起小蜡烛缓缓移动，忽然，烛光中出现了一个坑坑洼洼的铁钩。  
这不是个好兆头！Hiccup的神经立刻紧绷起来。  
烛光顺着铁钩的方向烧开夜幕，光与影的裂隙中猛然撕开了一张狰狞的脸。  
少年的惊呼如同一把利剑戳在他的喉咙里，凶悍的眼睛盯着年轻船员凝固的表情，嘶哑的低吼和触目惊心的刀疤在跳动烛光的映衬下不似人类。  
“你好啊，Berk人。”  
Hiccup在被一阵狂风掀翻在甲板上前只听到了这一句类似魔咒的低咛。骨骼与船板撞击的痛楚让他一时间失去了所有感官，只剩下剧烈的耳鸣和杂乱的脚步声。刚想爬起来的少年被什么东西猛地压回地面，云层绕开月亮，他才发现自己正被一头脖子上拴了链子面目狰狞的双头龙踩在脚底。  
“唔……”  
甲板前段传来叫嚣的声音和隐约的火光，几艘轻型的快船不知什么时候出现在周围，Hiccup眼睁睁看着对方劫掠着货物，可身子却被那头龙死死踩在脚底，那把小刀还在他衣服内侧，但这种情况下少年完全无法动弹，更别说反抗了。  
“这筐鱼是怎么回事？”混乱中有个不满的声音喊道，“这玩意儿咱么要不要。”  
“抢能卖的就行了，你管这些干什么？！”  
“你他妈怎么知道卖不了？卖不了你倒是把那些黄矿石给我啊！”  
“放屁，老子抢到的就归我！”  
很快，海盗内部就开始因为分赃不均厮打起来，风浪变得更大，甲板上的东西开始东倒西歪，很快，那一整筐颇受争议的鱼便倾然倒下，撒了一船。双头龙立刻受惊般跳起，疯狂地拍打着翅膀想要逃离并喷出了一股股烟雾，压在Hiccup胸口的重力刚一撤出男孩立刻爬起身来借着烟雾的掩护摸着剧烈晃动的船身想要赶到前面去把住船舵，周围脚步和叫喊声比刚才更加剧烈，龙的慌乱和船舷的铁链将混乱传导到其他船只，很快连帆船上的火星也被扇到了海盗自己的船上，在狂风的推波助澜下四周立刻火光一片。Hiccup一边呛着咳嗽一边艰难地爬到船头，伸出手来想要打个满舵跟这些混蛋同归于尽，边上突然伸出一只手，一把握住了他的手腕。  
“你想得美！”对方将男孩提小鸡一般提起来，换只手一把掐住了他的脖子，Hiccup在对方的瞳孔里看到了自己挣扎的样子，“咦，这次居然派了个小毛孩来？”不过更加紧迫的是，他们背后双头龙对准帆船桅杆喷出的火焰和更后面那道如山般即将崩裂的海浪。  
“轰”  
Hiccup的脑袋再次受到撞击，他搞不清是被桅杆砸到还是被海浪砸到还是被七零八落的箱子或者海盗砸到，海水涌进了他的视野和肺部。  
他陷入了黑暗之中。  
============  
再次醒来的Hiccup感觉到浑身上下没有一处不痛的骨头，他发不出声音，隔了好久才意识到自己的手被某种植物的藤蔓绑着，短小的荆棘扎进他的皮肉里，但同时嘴里又塞了布条，因此发不出任何呼救。四周是坚硬漆黑的岩石，倒映着微弱的火光和两个如妖魔般的人影，岩石上爬满了带刺的骇人枯藤。  
“天亮前能不能把船修好离开这个破地方？”  
“别着急，这不是已经派了两个蠢货去砍些树来吗，咱们留在这儿就再喝点，海里这么冷，这火也不大，得暖暖身子。”  
“可万一龙来了怎么办？”  
“我看这个龙岛怕是早就空了，没他们说得那么吓人，再说了，万一真来了，我们不是还给准备了吃的吗？”  
“就那小子这点肉，怕是不够吃的。”说着，Hiccup感觉到对方的眼神落到了自己身上，他浑身冰冷，无法调整姿势，只能任由那时候提着后领把自己揪起来，“Berk这回怎么派了这么个小家伙来？东西也比之前少，羊都没带来。”对方果然就是之前那个刀疤，酒气喷在Hiccup脸上，少年不由自主扭过头去，下巴却被强硬掰了回来，“你说说这该怎么办？托你的福，我们的船沉了，人死的差不多了，就剩下这么一艘烧了一半的破帆船，这钱怎么算？啊？！”  
“我看，把这小子卖了算了。”另一个人打着酒嗝说道，“说不定会有要的。”  
“要是个女的还能卖到花街里赚点，这种有人要？”  
“嗨，我可是听说，外面不少人有些奇怪的嗜好呢。”另一个人乐呵呵地反驳，“听说男孩后面上着更带劲，这种年龄大概连毛还没长齐，翻过身估计就跟女的差不多，说不定卖更高。”  
“真的吗？”刀疤将信将疑的看着Hiccup惊恐的眼睛，饶有兴致的眼神默默从男孩的脸上移到他的下身，“要不我们先试试？”  
“也行啊！这次出海那么久，老子还憋得慌呢。”另一个人马上来了劲，Hiccup死命挣扎起来，但他跟快发现左脚怎么都使不上力气，手腕上的荆棘也限制了他的行动，两个大汉很快就把他制服按到地上，一边按住少年企图反抗的右腿，一边讪笑着拉开腹部的衣物，把手伸进了男孩的腰侧。  
“嘿，倒是挺对的，这腰摸起来跟女人差不多，就是衣服太紧了。”手掌在男孩挣扎的腰部肆虐，不痛不痒的反抗助长了对方的性致，手臂向上撑开衣物，纽扣尽数崩落，露出了平坦的上身。  
“瞧瞧，这儿还藏了把小刀呢。”对方发现了Hiccup的武器，笑嘻嘻地打开看了看，“Berk的小鬼想靠这个杀龙？真是够天真的。”少年的冷兵器被随意扔到一边，对方似乎并不太担心男孩会有能耐翻转局势，手掌兴致勃勃地摸着暴露在空气中小巧的乳头，Hiccup从鼻腔里发出惊叫，“你别说，虽然平了点，但还有些肉，挺带劲的。”搓动的力气越来越大，甚至加了毫不留情的扭动和拉拽，男孩微弱的惊呼变成了破碎的呻吟，但这也让情况变得更糟。  
“这小子倒挺会叫的，你搞快点，我有点忍不住了。”另一个人的呼吸明显急促起来，催促着刀疤快快完事好让自己接手。  
“得让人家舒服起来，叫得响点，这样才带劲嘛。”刀疤说着操起边上的小刀三两下割开了男孩的裤子，想卖鱼似的用刀身抬起男孩脆弱的下身，给对方观赏，“瞧瞧这儿，毛都没有，大概还没开过荤呢。”拽住男孩右腿的力气往上把脚挂到肩膀，强迫他抬起臀部，刀身一路从下体来到囊袋，最后在小穴绕了一圈，“还有这儿，”手掌掰开男孩的臀肉，拇指擦到后穴的边缘，“还是粉色的哩。”显然，不经世事的身体激发了两个强盗的兽欲，很快，少年稚嫩的下体被粗糙的手掌包裹套弄起来，而紧闭的小穴迎来了不怎么耐心的手指，企图深入内部。  
“唔！”痛感让少年绷紧了身子，也让对方叫起来。  
“妈的，这小子的屁股真紧，都快把我手指咬断了！”刀疤抽出手指，照着男孩的臀部挥了一巴掌。  
“哎，这样没用，这都摸了半天了还没点起色呢。”另一个人接手了刀疤捏过的胸部，一边兴奋地转着男孩肿起的乳头一边提议道，“话说你之前泡妞用的那些药丸还在不在了，也给他用点儿，否则一会儿都把命根子夹断。”  
“嘿，你看我这脑子。”刀疤似乎受到了启发，恍然大悟，赶紧把刀插到地上，腾出手往衣服里掏了掏，很快摸出个圆溜溜的糖果状的药丸，“居然还剩一颗！”  
“咬一半喂进去吧，”另一个开始把Hiccup嘴里的布条掏出来，“否则效力太久。”  
“倒也不必，”刀疤将药丸送进自己嘴里含含糊糊地说道，“咱们明天起航，至少一星期都漂在海上，让他多发几次春正好给哥几个泄泄火。”说着，少年的头发被狠狠拽起，长时间被撑开来不及闭合的嘴被灌满了酒气舌头侵入，强行将药丸塞进喉咙深处，对方将男孩的头往后一拽，可怕的药物就这样灌入少年的身体里。可是舌头并没有撤走，而是意犹未尽地在嘴里翻搅起来，来不及吞咽的口水从男孩唇角滑落，另一个帮手趁机从后面将他抱起，在男孩的胸部狠命揉捏。  
救命！Hiccup在恶心和恐惧中发出无声的呼救，刀疤喘着粗气解开裤子，来不及等药物起效便迫不及待地在少年的稚嫩上磨蹭起来。  
“救命！！”就在这时，远处传来真实的惊呼，两个被派去砍柴的海盗跌跌撞撞向留守的两人跑来，也打断了对少年的侵犯。


	4. Black Out（下）

Chapter4: Black Out （下）  
“啧，这帮没用的东西，坏老子好事。”刀疤闻声只得暂停对男孩上下其手，重新拉好裤子，边上的帮手悻悻地放开了对猎物的钳制，Hiccup在惊慌中才发现自己的左脚上有一个可怕的撞击伤。  
没等两人站稳，由远及近一阵惊叫，一个黑色的物体直冲而来，掀得地面都几乎飞起，伴随着类似闪电的光芒，奔逃中的两个海盗立刻被卷起撞到岩石上，又瞬间软软落下失去了鼻息，刀疤和帮手慌慌张张从边上拿起几片船只的碎骸和斧子抵御还击，但对方战斗力惊人，拿着木片的帮手很快败下阵来，剩下刀疤一人挥舞着斧子与黑影搏斗，Hiccup在混乱中能辨认出那是一只黑色的龙，速度极快，但似乎并飞不高，而且方向混乱，这也给了刀疤可趁之机，扎扎实实砍中了两刀，黑龙发出痛苦的嘶吼，又再次发起猛攻，奇怪的是这条龙并没有采取高空袭击的战术，而是坚持近距离贴地搏斗，导致战斗不可避免被拉锯。  
少年趁乱把手上捆着的藤条放到小刀刀刃上用力一抹，终于解脱了被扎出血的手腕。就在此时，刀疤被黑龙一个甩尾砸到了少年身边，斧子段成两节，Hiccup惊吓之余一把拔出被插在地上的小刀，抬头就见那头黑龙身上淌着血，细长的双眼盯着少年手里的小刀，呼哧喘着气，尾部伸直、翅膀展开，但却没了下一步的动作。  
“怎么回事？”地上的刀疤显然被这个停顿搞蒙了，不知道为什么看上去弱不禁风的男孩能靠着一把小刀暂停猛兽的攻击，何况那把小刀看上去破破的，比起斧子来压根没有战力。Hiccup的手抖得厉害，但他清楚对方不敢上前的原因，当他的手试动动手腕的时候，那头龙小步往后退了一下，但致命的问题是，男孩的左脚无法动弹，只好硬着头皮僵持在那里。  
“干得好，Berk人！”刀疤虽然不明白其中的原理，但却想到了一个主意——看上去那头黑龙惧怕的正是男孩手里的武器，但现在这小子连动都动不了，这么僵持下去，总会被龙找到可趁之机，相反，如果自己趁此机会夺下小刀，那么就能捡到一条命逃出这个岛，“你制止了这头龙，等着，我来想想办法，咱们一起逃出去。”  
打好算盘的海盗向Hiccup靠近，企图在他无法分心的时候趁机夺下小刀，黑龙仿佛识破了他的意图，朝他嘶嘶吐气，但由于无法突破Hiccup手里的武器，它还是露出了威胁又畏惧的神情。  
怎么回事？Hiccup出于一种下意识的直觉感到背后隐隐靠近的威胁。没错，他的小刀对龙是有效的，但现在他动弹不得，没有别人的援助只能僵持到体力耗尽，最后还是会被龙杀死，但那个海盗真的值得信任吗？不可能！！少年心惊胆战地意识到了问题——只要那个体力尚存的家伙对自己下手，就能带着自己手上的武器全身而退，把自己留给龙作为泄愤的工具！！意识到这一点的少年在同一瞬间感觉到背后突如其来的杀气，他以迅猛的速度转身，立刻被意图明显的刀疤压在了身下，但这一次有所准备的Hiccup拼劲全力没有让对方夺走手里的小刀。  
“乖乖把你手里的东西交出来，小鬼！”对方压制着男孩提刀的手腕和抬起的右脚。Hiccup铆足了劲不肯退让，就在他快要坚持不住的时候，那头被定在远处的黑龙竟猛地朝刀疤冲来，海盗一个重心不稳摔到地上，Hiccup飞快起身一刀扎进了对方的胸膛，他双手压着刀把，海盗瞪着眼睛，双手拽住男孩的手腕想要把刀拔出来，Hiccup在惊恐中死命按住，忍受着对方的挣扎，没过几秒，海盗的身体就彻底失去了活力。  
少年伸手确认了一下对方的呼吸，又试图去把小刀拔出，可那把刀因为用力过猛被牢牢定在对方胸腔里，怎么都拔不出来。  
很快，那头黑龙就开始重新向少年靠近，可此时的Hiccup突然感觉到一股排山倒海般的脱力感。他的全身发冷，脑袋却开始发烫，四肢逐渐被抽走了力气，呼吸和心跳都急促起来，眼前开始出现模糊的黑影，很快，他的视野就开始模糊起来，只剩下一双冰冷的、绿色的眼睛，在月光下显得晶莹剔透非常美丽，那双眼睛缓缓向他靠近，而Hiccup终于因为紧张、劳累和伤痛支撑不住，晕了过去。  
=========  
再次醒来时，少年意识还很模糊，耳边传来草地被风吻过的沙沙声，身体仿佛在水中浸泡过冰冰凉凉，可男孩的心脏却像被放在一个蒸锅上加热，那感觉仿佛发了高烧,但又不光是头昏脑胀浑身发烫，最糟糕的是，他的皮肤上像是爬满了许多蚂蚁，他每恢复一点知觉那些蚂蚁就开始侵蚀那部分的皮肤，终于，在他迷迷糊糊找回身体的感知时，发现那密集的难以言说的折磨居然向着同一个地方汇聚而去。  
“怎么…”Hiccup惊恐地发现了自己身体的异样，看不见的蚂蚁顺着股沟深入，越来越不可遏制的瘙痒正来自他的后穴，而自己的下身则热到融化。他的眼前还很模糊，或许是因为呼吸急促而导致的缺氧，全身无力的男孩企图用力站起，但任何动作，除了让下身的感觉更明显之外没有任何帮助。  
一定是那个药的关系，他想，一边庆幸自己总算没有落到那些强盗的手里，否则一晚上的时间不知道会被干成什么样子。Hiccup一边企图让自己不再想起之前可怕的遭遇，一边伸手向下，握住了早已高高抬起的分身。  
“啊、啊！”或许是知道周围没有人，Hiccup的动作逐渐放肆起来，嘴里的喊声也不加克制，越来越响。他以前也有过这样为自己解决问题的经历，但从来没有向今天这样还没高潮就流下这么多粘液，下腹的快感比之前更强烈，到后来甚至连揉搓的水声都不再掩饰，可就在即将到达顶峰的时候，少年忽然看到了一双绿色的眼睛。  
他怎么忘了那头龙！  
男孩猛地紧张起来，手上一用力，堵塞已久的泉水终于射了出来。  
“啊啊啊！”他顾不上自己正被另一双眼睛注视的事实，在对方的目光中尖叫着射了出来，事实上他的手势颇为青涩敷衍，并不高明，但不知为什么，释放后身体内的叫嚣不减反增，后穴的瘙痒感不仅没有退却，反而强烈到令他无法再忍受哪怕多一秒！  
糟糕……Hiccup无意识地张着嘴竭力呼吸。龙的脑袋凑过来，眼神不似方才那么凶狠，反而有些担心，仿佛在确认他是否有事，近距离的鼻息让男孩的身体不住颤抖。  
“唔…”Berk少年清楚现在自己一丝不挂，但他并不知道年轻赤裸的身体在月光下泛着柔和的光线显出一股弱势的美感，年少的骨骼略显消瘦，但胜在匀称、体毛稀疏，就这么放肆地不加掩饰地展现在夜色里。微红的滴水的肉体仰面躺着，看上去甘甜可口，粉色的乳头还留着方才被暴力对待的痕迹，比原先肿了一圈，在晚风中挺立，像一朵待放的蓓蕾，水珠从蕾尖滑落，双腿微张，分身颤抖着搭在腿间吐出余韵的液体，小腹粘着白色的浊液，上下起伏中带着几分色晴。他的意识模糊一片，只剩下尽快找一个东西填入空虚这件事。  
无助的少年来不及顾及另一个观众，在混沌中将蘸着jy的手指伸向了紧闭的小穴，想要把里面的蚂蚁抠出来。先是一根、接着两根，青涩的穴口逐渐被手指操出了蜜露，发出扑哧扑哧的响声，粉色的媚肉被稍稍带出，饥渴地吐着小泡沫，可少年的身体却还是到不了解脱的那一点。  
“帮帮我…”他无意识地开始呼救，用一种近乎诱惑的音调，“嗯…啊…帮帮…我…”  
龙冰凉的尾巴挨上了Hiccup的额头，大概以为他生病了，意乱情迷的少年竟然一把搂住这个舒适的降温体，一边磨蹭着自己通红的脸部和胸部，一边将再次抬起的下体凑上去摩擦，失控的小穴随着摩擦的节奏开合着。  
这个举动明显把龙吓得不轻，它企图抽走尾巴，Hiccup知道自己肯定是疯了，可不这么做的话他也会疯！他控制不了自己的脑子，也控制不了自己的行动，只能任由身体自作主张，一边伸出小舌头舔弄讨好那条尾巴，一边抽出手指，将右腿缠了上去，好让摩擦力照顾到疯狂边缘的小穴。尾巴抖了一下，停止了抽走的动作，少年发出一声软软的近乎恳求的呜咽。  
Hiccup几乎用一种直觉感觉到了身体对某些东西的渴求，但这件事无法靠他自己完成，意识逐渐在高温中模糊起来，身体的叫嚣淹没了他的听觉，在混沌中突然有什么东西注意到了他羞于说出口的渴望，一个粗糙有力湿漉漉的东西终于在少年彻底失去呼吸前闯入了被蚂蚁占领的后穴。  
“嗯啊！”  
潮湿的鼻音不像是他会发出的音节，后穴的入侵者停顿了一下，很快再次捣了进去，粗糙的表面狠狠擦过痒得发疯的内壁，少年在剧烈的快感中抬起了腰肢。  
谢天谢地！！蚂蚁不见了，取而代之的是令人恐惧的翻江倒海一般的快感，Hiccup在从未有过的刺激下睁大眼睛，却被操弄得连视线都模糊起来，隔了很久他才意识到那些七零八落听上去格外情色的娇喘是自己发出来的，而迷糊了视线的是因为快感而控制不住流下的泪水。  
是的，一定是的，那头龙在…在他那里…做着另一些人早先企图对他做的事情……在他不懈的恳求下……Hiccup在巨大的矛盾和羞耻中捂住脸，不愿意接受这个事实。  
可是，怎么办…舌头的进攻实在太快太深太狠，实在…太舒服了…  
“啊！”忽然被摩擦到深处敏感点的男孩发出惊呼，搅动的舌头不光搅得他下身爽到说不出一个拒绝的单词，和把他的脑子搅得无法再去思考应不应该这么做，Hiccup终于自暴自弃地摆动起起腰肢，迎合着对方的舔弄，他的配合让龙愈发积极起来，舌尖摩擦着深处的每一寸褶皱，变换着角度刺激着少年即将分崩离析的身体，巨大的快感和刺激沿着小腹窜上脊椎席卷他的大脑，水声和喘息此起彼伏互相交融，下身融化般的感受让初尝鱼水之欢的男孩欲罢不能，很快他就尖叫着射了第二次。  
精液落满了男孩的腹部甚至胸部。身体的高温终于消褪，顾不上考虑接下来龙会如何处置自己，男孩双腿悬在身侧轻轻抽动，在嘶哑的喘息和余韵的颤抖中将自己交给了命运。


	5. The Island of Dragon

“嘿，伙计，醒醒！”  
Hiccup睁开眼睛的时候，金色的阳光争先恐后涌进他棕色的瞳孔，一时间有几分失神恍惚。  
谁？谁在跟他说话？少年用力揉了揉眼睛。  
“快起来，别睡在这儿！”  
耳边那个声音不耐烦地催着他，过了好几秒，Hiccup才看清那是一个矮矮胖胖、身穿盔甲的陌生人，头上顶着一个犀牛角似的头盔，手里抱着一筐鱼，一脸嫌弃地看着自己。  
“我这是…！”他一个激灵坐起身来，也把对方吓了一跳，筐里的鱼被抖出来几条，纷纷落进了少年身后的喷水池里。水花溅在Hiccup头顶，他忽然想起昨晚发生的事，赶紧低头往身上一看，记忆中应当是赤裸的身体居然穿上了一套粗布的衣服，不过脚丫子还光着，受伤的左小腿上缠着一根细细小小的藤蔓，一个不起眼的花苞藏在叶子下面，露水落在小腿愈合的伤口，浸润了新长出的粉色皮肉。  
对方似乎有些怀疑他的身份，凑到跟前用鼻子闻了闻：“奇怪，你闻起来怎么像只夜煞？” Hiccup心里咯噔一下，不知道所谓的夜煞是什么，头盔撤回身子，斜眼看着一脸紧张的男孩，“你是新来的？怎么干完活就直接睡在花园里？醒了的话赶紧来帮忙。”  
“什么？”  
“别装傻，”对方踢了他一脚，指指周围说道，“大家都在忙呢，就你在这儿摸鱼。”  
被这么提醒，Hiccup这才目瞪口呆地发现自己身处的并不是什么荒无人烟的龙岛，而是一个绿植丰沛的花园，几个园艺师模样的小矮人正在修剪着杂乱的枝条，白色精美的石柱上缠绕着茂密的绿叶与花朵，清风徐徐，鸟鸣阵阵，他的身边是一个清澈的圆池，四周的绿叶花藤似乎都从此处衍生开去，圆池中心伫立着一座优雅的喷泉，泉水源源不断地冒出来，滋养着目光所及生机勃勃的景色。水花的顶端，一朵盛开的玫瑰在阳光下闪闪发光，深红饱满的花瓣层叠交错，四周的水汽在阳光下倒映出一轮小小的彩虹。  
“别发呆，快跟上！”头盔喊了他一声，Hiccup这才收回惊讶的目光，急步赶上。  
“我们得给你弄双鞋，”对方看着他脚上的伤痕说道，“这些玫瑰的刺还挺厉害的，真搞不懂，为什么加斯顿的公主会喜欢这种玩意儿，人类真是麻烦。”  
“公主？”  
“你睡了一觉脑子也糊涂了吗？”向导露出一个鄙视的表情，“不过说到底还是城堡里的夜煞被冲昏了头脑，为了得到莱特公主的倾心，竟然用心脏换取芙蕾雅的玫瑰，”他叹着气摇摇头，似乎有满肚子吐槽，“那家伙相信公主的真心，可如果她回心转意，向加斯顿告了密，我们可就惨了。”  
Hiccup已经不知道改怎么接下对方的滔滔不绝，对方口中提到公主听上去像是加斯顿那边的王族，这里难道是哪个联姻的岛屿吗？  
向导带着少年在异常美丽的玫瑰园里穿行，由喷泉一路修建的水渠灌溉着每一寸土地，从花园出来后，他们走上一条架设在海峡上方的廊桥，海鸥穿越桥洞，向着远处高低飞翔，而廊桥的尽头，则是一栋几乎同山体融合在一起的城堡。  
Hiccup瘪瘪的肚子先于他发出了惊呼。  
“怎么，你饿了？”走在前面的家伙回头看了他一眼，指了指框里的鱼，“要来一条吗？”  
少年瞪眼看了看框里的生鱼——什么意思？要他拿一条回去自己烤？  
“不是吧，你也喜欢烤鱼？”对方似乎看出了他内心的吐槽，“怎么跟巴夫和贝尔其那两个傻蛋一样？”头盔嘟嘟囔囔地，似乎不太满意Hiccup的犹豫，“就算咱们能靠着魔法维持人形，但说到底还是龙族，对不对？”  
“等等……”什么意思？像人类一样？Hiccup越发听不明白对方的话了，“你说什么？”  
“巴夫和贝尔？我好朋友，是双头龙……”头盔说道一半忽然朝着远方挥起手来，“嘿！！我在这儿呢！！”  
Hiccup张着嘴寻声望去，只见一头熟悉的双头龙正挥着巨大的翅膀向他飞来——是海盗船上的那头龙！！少年一个惊呼往后退，可是向导却笑嘻嘻地将手里的生鱼扔上了天空：“嘿，尝尝新鲜货！”两个龙头立刻围着那条鱼争抢起来，掀起阵阵狂风，向导一边大笑一边拉起Hiccup往城堡里走。  
“放开我！”Hiccup惊吓中一把甩开对方，“你要带我去哪儿？你们跟海盗是一伙的？！”  
“什么海盗？”头盔下的眼睛莫名其妙地看着他，“你发什么神经，我是要带你去厨房吃点东西，看你的样子，又瘦又小，哪还有龙的样子。”  
“……龙？”Hiccup没感觉到对方在撒谎，但他依旧不肯上前，“所以，这里没有海盗？”  
“这里是龙岛，快醒醒！”对方好笑又好气地看着他，“顺便，我叫轰鸣角，是颅碎龙。”  
“颅碎龙……”少年机械地重复着对方的话，他记得这个品种的龙，全身覆甲，有攻击的犄角，嗅觉灵敏，倒是和眼前的这个人有那么几分相似。  
“瞧瞧！”对方见Hiccup眼神里有些不信，便“嘭”地一声变成了少年记忆中的原型，又嘭地一声变回了人，“傻了吧，大爷我其实可帅气呢！”颅碎龙认真地看着一脸呆若木鸡的少年，“你呢？你是什么龙？刚才我就觉得奇怪，你的身上没有自己的味道，闻着很像夜煞，”对方一边打量着他一边皱起眉头，“可据我所知，除了城堡里那个飞不起的傻蛋，世上可没有第二头夜煞了。”  
“额……我，我叫Hiccup。”怎么办？该说自己是人类吗？！万一被当成入侵者惹怒了对方怎么办？可如果撒谎说自己是龙，他可变不出龙的形态啊！  
就在Hiccup被对方盯地后背冒汗时，向导的鼻子忽然又抽动起来，仿佛嗅到了什么好东西：“啊哈，看来午饭做好了！快来，Hiccup！”  
少年此时才隐约感觉楼上飘来的一股难以察觉的香气，轰鸣角的注意力马上被香味完全占据，他再次拉起Hiccup往旋梯上走。少年注意到城堡内部也爬满了青蔓与蔷薇，很快，厨房的门打开，一群小矮人似的帮工叽叽喳喳地喊叫少年听不懂的语言，顶着装有烤鱼和面包的盘子蜂拥而下，轰鸣角眼疾手快抢了几个面包，冲着Hiccup喊，“烤鱼，烤鱼！”  
Hiccup这才反应过来，从身边的盘子里拿了两条鱼，小矮人气呼呼地朝他喷了一小团火，Hiccup感觉自己的眉毛好像没有了。  
“教你句谚语：别人喷你火的时候，你也得喷回去。”轰鸣角从Hiccup手里抽走一条鱼，又塞了个面包给他，“那些恐怖龙仗着自己人多势众，经常欺负人，你也别对他们太客气……”  
“轰！”  
话说到一半，整个城堡忽然剧烈震动了起来，灰尘石块从天而降，惊声四起。  
“怎么回事？！”“加斯顿的海军打过来了！”“怎么会？！”“是真的！！他们还带了猎手来！！抓了好多龙！”  
“不会吧……”轰鸣角脸色惨白，“我就知道那个女人绝对不是真心。”  
“哪个女人？”  
“莱特公主啊！”顶着头盔的人形龙族对Hiccup的莫名其妙非常生气，“当初我就对那个蠢蛋说过，人类不可信！这下应验了！！”话语间，颅碎龙的外表逐渐显露出来，人类形态被逐渐吞噬，Hiccup一脸震惊地望着眼前如同魔法般的一切，“完了，龙族的魔力在消失！她果然在撒谎！”  
砰！  
“还有这里！”大门被人撞开，一大波军人涌进来，火光和杂乱的脚步声充斥着Hiccup的耳膜，“果然！这里都是龙，加斯顿被骗了！给我统统抓回去！”  
“等等！”Hiccup一把挡住一个面目可憎的闯入者，回头朝轰鸣角喊，“快跑！！”  
瘦小的Berk人很快就被人高马大的加斯顿战士甩到了一边，Hiccup只能尽快爬起身，朝着旋梯一路追去。城堡似乎正在崩塌，四周的烟雾和撞击让Hiccup举步维艰，他发现一路上那些优美的藤蔓和花朵也开始迅速枯萎凋谢，原本五彩缤纷的视野染上了死气沉沉的灰色，当赶到塔楼顶端，被围困的轰鸣角已经完全变成了颅碎龙的样子，并不灵活的身体躲闪着多方的进攻，Hiccup一把冲上去抱住战士的腰，感觉头顶被手肘撞了好几下，随后又被大力甩到了断裂的城墙上。  
“怎么回事，这儿还有条龙想假装人类蒙混过关？”对方用力揪住少年的脖子，恶狠狠地盯着他，“你们这些撒谎精，可别再想靠着邪术害人！！”少年惊恐地发现眼前那张脸竟然和刀疤海盗重叠在一起，他在铁钳中奋力挣扎，两脚悬空，眼角的余光瞥到远处一个熟悉的黑色身影盘旋在塔楼顶端，向着四面的进攻发出雷电攻击。  
“是那只夜煞！！”Hiccup听到耳边有士兵的惊吼。他对这种只存在于神话中的龙有所耳闻，那是一种疾风乌云般的凶猛生物，雷电和利齿是它用于毁灭的武器。  
但在这个画面中，战斗中的黑龙似乎更像是在保护自己的家园，它并没有注意到塔楼下方的视野盲区，有个战士正带着冒火的弓弩瞄准了他，Hiccup竭尽全力想要发出提示，但他的喉咙被紧紧卡主无法发出任何声音。棕色的瞳孔里映射出可怕兵器发射的弧线和黑色身影坠落的直线。无声的喊叫在少年的肺部静静燃烧着，直到再次将他的意识吞没殆尽。


	6. 芙蕾雅的玫瑰

“住手！”少年一下子坐起身，背后全是冷汗。  
奇怪的是，当他苏醒的时候，身边的景色却和方才记忆中的生机勃勃有所不同，反而是一派荒凉的景象——精美的石柱不见了，取而代之的是爬满枯藤的残垣断壁，记忆中那些修剪优雅的花枝变成了乱草繁叶，只有身边半潭池水还在阳光下闪着暗淡的光芒，喷泉已经几乎冒不出水花，原本伫立在中心的那朵玫瑰则不知去向。  
这是……刚才的城堡吗？  
Hiccup低头，身上的粗布衣服还在，小腿肚上缠着细细的枯藤，一滴清澈的露水滑落到刚刚愈合的伤口。穿着铠甲的向导没有出现，四周空无一人，少年站起身，开始向着花园外面走。经过廊桥时，他特意停下来看了看，双头龙当然没有出现，连海鸥也少得可怜，凶险的暗流从桥洞里经过，乱糟糟的枯枝和灰尘爬满了廊桥的各个角落。  
少年心头略过一丝不详的预感，他快步跑向城堡的方向，发现那里果然也已经成了半毁的废城，旋梯的一半都成了碎渣，好几次他差点踩空滑落，这时候少年才发现自己从昨晚开始便滴水未进，肚子早就空了大半天。  
“所以，那只是一个梦吗？”Hiccup在塔楼的晒台上望着远处泛着金光的海面，两只蝴蝶不知何时飞到了他的身边环绕舞蹈，美好的天气和铺天盖地的阳光和肚子的咕咕声让他的警惕降到了最低，就是在这个瞬间，少年感觉到了背后忽然清晰起来的沙沙声和近在咫尺的呼吸声。  
“谁？”  
可当他回过头去时，却发现身后并没有什么人，塔楼另一侧闪过一条黑色的尾巴——奇怪的是，那条尾巴上似乎只有半截尾翼——而面前的地面上忽然多出了一条还冒着烟的鱼。  
“嘿，等等！”Hiccup很快明白了过来，可惜他的左脚还跑不快，等绕到尾巴所在的一侧，对方已经没了踪迹，空气里只剩下一些纷纷扬扬的尘埃。男孩带着手里的烤鱼散发出香味，瘪下去的胃袋不顾大脑的疑惑依旧咕咕作响，最终，Hiccup决定先解决果腹的问题再接着寻找这栋废弃城堡的秘密。  
之后的整个白天，少年都在荒废的城堡里探索，整栋建筑还留存着遭遇猛攻的痕迹：断剑、斧子、木棍、锁链、火烧的焦痕和弓弩的残片到处都有，但除了那头黑龙之外，梦中的其他龙族却都踪迹全无。另一个让Hiccup意外的是，除了类似于人类的生活之外，龙族城堡里甚至还有一整面墙的书籍埋没在那些纠缠的枯藤背后，偏远地区的斯堪的纳维亚文还保留着一部分古语的用法，虽然有些生分，但Hiccup能够读懂大概，而其中展现的历史，则与他所知的大相径庭。  
“怎么会是这样……”Hiccup轻轻点着书册上的文字，一脸难以置信地辨认着古老文字的表述，“虽然人类从未停止过对海洋的侵占和对龙族的猎捕，但斯堪的纳维亚的秘境能够为龙族提供永恒的庇护，在这里，古老的魔法之泉赋予岛屿生机，也赋予龙族外表的伪装，以便他们与人类共存……原来如此，所以梦里的那些龙才会拥有人形？”  
这本古老的书册解开了Hiccup对于黑龙名称的疑惑梦中场景的疑惑，看来轰鸣角所说与人类公主的交往也是真实的，少年甚至怀疑，当时的龙族或许拥有比肩人类社会的文明，这和他过去接触到的信息大相径庭，从小到大，他接受的信息都宣称龙是一种可怕、野蛮的生物，但不论是城堡中的痕迹还是那头夜煞对待他的态度，都仿佛呈现出另一个故事。  
夕阳西斜时，Hiccup在一间尚未全毁的卧室安了身，他做了一个简单的门栓，确保门不会轻易被打开，窗户是漏空的，少年在上面拉起帘子挡住荒岛的晚风，同时确保好不容易点起的蜡烛不会熄灭。  
温暖的烛光照亮了古老的扉页，《魔法与契约》几个字模模糊糊地印在封面上，空气中浮游的尘埃似乎来自另一个时空，少年的指尖划过泛黄的纸面，最终停留在了某一个段落。  
“芙蕾雅的玫瑰，是爱神芙蕾雅用血液染红泪水浇灌的、世间最美的花朵，胜过任何价值连城的宝藏，”Hiccup轻声念道，“想要得到这朵玫瑰，契约者必须用忠诚纯洁的心作为交换，并承诺永远守护它，”少年不可思议地念道，“如果不能履行诺言……”少年不自觉地吞咽了一下，翻开下一页，“如果不能履行诺言，那么契约者不仅将失去心脏，也将失去他所珍视的一切。”  
读到这里的时候，Hiccup很难不去联想到那片曾经茂盛美丽、如今却荒芜生机的花园——书中的段落同轰鸣角的描述互相印证，喷泉里那朵美丽的玫瑰，应该就是加斯顿公主索要的花朵，也就是传说中爱神芙蕾雅的祝福。按照现如今的情况推测，当时的情况或许是这样的：  
龙族一头夜煞爱上了一位人类公主，为了满足对方的要求甚至不惜用心脏换取传说中的玫瑰，但公主却背叛了它的忠诚，龙族的魔法被契约吞噬，成为了一片荒芜？ 被这个猜想弄得心神不宁的Hiccup怀抱书册走到窗前，寻找着夜煞的身影，或许失去了魔法的龙族并不能再用人类的语言同他交流，但少年此时有太多的疑问想要证实，然而淡紫色的晚霞中并没有那头龙的踪迹，沉沉的天幕远方只剩一道低垂的月牙，随着Hiccup的满心困惑渐渐爬上山顶。  
子夜时分，男孩从浅睡中惊醒，他的身体又开始微微发痒发热，这是他一直担心不想发生的事情。他对海员中流传的禁药有一些粗浅的认知，其中一部分甚至能操控人的精神，而自己体内的应该是一种黑市上并不少见的催情药，大量服用的效果并不会在一次内体现，而是会反复持续一周左右，幸好岛上荒无一人，他也做了基本的准备，这一轮的热潮或许得靠他自己熬过去。  
毯子和裤子纷纷落到地上，衣服被掀开到胸部以上，乳头磨蹭在床垫上增加了情欲的佐料，Hiccup艰难地控制自己不要去联想某个身影，却又同时回忆着那天身体感知到的动作。  
含了唾液的手指拨弄了几下晴起后就被插入紧闭的小穴中，翻搅的肠道里传来隐约却不怎么到位的快感，浑身发烫的男孩蜷在床里发着抖尽力插着自己，试图独自熬过第二次所谓的“发情”，可越是想要解脱，记忆中可怕的快感就越是鲜明，身体已经感受过高峰，如今的程度如同隔靴搔痒，除了激发起内心深处的渴望之外解决不了任何问题。  
他没法彻底消除这个想法，一簇越烧越旺的火苗灼伤了他的心智，焦黑的部分化作一个熟悉的模样。断断续续的呜咽中他祈求着对方能够听到内心翻涌的渴求，欲求不满的呻吟填满了整个卧室，幽暗的火光将少年抬起臀部自慰的样子映射到窗帘上，而他自己浑然不知这个试图隐藏的秘密已经不在是秘密。  
很快，他听到了窗边的动静，翅膀的风让深夜中的帐幕轻轻拂动，拨弄着额前蘸着汗水的头发。尽管Hiccup不愿意承认，但那个瞬间，随着汗水划过脸颊，被欲望紧紧攥住的心头确实划过一丝期待，布料的摩挲声在此时听来更像是一种难以言表的邀请。  
窗帘的一角终于被晚风掀开，四目相接，蜡烛就在这一刻恰如其分地熄灭，额头湿透的少年在月光下并不能看清绿眼睛里自己的样子，只知道在对方出现的那一刻，干涩的后穴一下子涌出好多水。黑夜成了最好的借口，最好的隐形衣，它像一个舞台的幕布，落下时就成了另一个世界，被允许上演与白天完全不同的剧目和情节。  
窸窣响动，龙终于钻进房间来到少年身边，他能感觉到床垫承重后的凹陷和内心深处激动的嘶吼，抽出手指稳住身子，Hiccup紧紧抓住了身前的被褥。当舌头舔过股缝时，男孩忍不住一声娇喘直接射了出来，并在愉悦的轻喘中随着对方的动作抬高了圆润的臀部。  
“哈…”熟悉的、湿滑的、有力的、强势的东西回应了他的邀约，填满了少年心中空虚脆弱的渴求。Hiccup全身发软趴在柔软的床上，无意中垫在腹部的枕头成了分身的着力点，在顶动和摩擦中牵拉出粘稠的白色丝线，姿势上的便利让舌头深入得更彻底，这一次，男孩真切地感受到自己后庭对入侵者积极的讨好，而他对此完全无法控制，只能任由肠道随着舌头的进出不停吮吸。  
对方对他的身体多少熟悉了起来，很快就靠后穴的舔弄搞得男孩全身泛红，腰部因为一些小规模的快感而时不时轻轻抽动，连带着臀部翘起，追求更大的刺激，床上开始出现斑斑点点的水渍。  
“啊……嗯……啊！”被唤醒的身体异常敏感，乳头只是摩擦布料也会变硬变红，少年的左脚还没有完全好，只能尽可能配合着任由对方主导一切，短促愉悦的呻吟充斥着过于宁静的夜晚，腰部随着舌头的进出小幅摆动，分身也随着腰部的动作一抖一抖地吐着粘液，湿透的囊袋看上去脆弱不堪，当舌头偶尔照顾到那里时，男孩的娇喘会上一个音节。月光下，他们的体位和动作原原本本映射在破旧的墙壁上，眼看着自己被舔到淫叫的画面让刺激度成倍增加。  
屋里的动静也吸引了一些看客，当落在窗边的小鸟带着好奇朝里张望时，黑色的翅膀略带着一些保护的意味替下半身完全赤裸不停滴水的男孩挡住了对方的窥探，把高潮时弯曲的脖子和尖叫圈在了怀里。  
这一次，意识相对清醒的男孩很快感觉到了对方高起的分身，这种情况下，如果夜煞想要硬上，Hiccup也完全无力反击。但对方并没有趁人之危把他当作泄欲的道具，而是在男孩射精后及时退了出去，跌跌撞撞从原路逃离，消失在深沉的夜幕下。  
Hiccup没有力气调整姿势，被舔到通红的臀部粘着龙的唾液和人类的精液，小洞不自觉地开合着。他尽力不去想更近一步的画面，如果龙没有离开现在他们会是怎样的景象：他可能会被另一样物体填满、被舔被操到全身通红双腿打颤再也射不出来，被灭顶的快感彻底支配……完全无法控制自己大脑的男孩把脸埋进了褥垫里——奥丁啊请宽恕他！这些可怕的药物，不仅影响了他的身体还腐蚀了他的心智…乱七八糟的想法消耗了男孩的最后一点体力，很快，他就在余韵中迷迷糊糊睡了过去。


	7. Toothless

Hiccup非常肯定，有一双眼睛在默默地注意他。  
最初他无法辨认那股气息，但自从昨晚的第二次之后，他开始能够感觉到隐藏在身边的对方的气息，小心翼翼的夜煞一边保持着与自己的距离，一边在观察自己。城堡里路径繁杂，非常适合对方躲藏，虽然感觉到自己并不会受到伤害，但Hiccup不确定的是，这种小心谨慎的观察是出于什么样的目的。  
左小腿的恢复很快，今早已经比昨天更灵活，可每当他想出其不意，调头把对方逮个现行的时候，龙又以更快的速度逃走。对环境的不熟悉让少年在躲猫猫游戏中占了下风，反复尝试几次均以失败告终，Hiccup想了想，打算试试另一个办法。  
虽然不擅长体力竞技，但手工活可是Hiccup的强项，敲敲打打不多一会儿，他就靠着加斯顿人散落在城堡内的斧锤修好了一架破旧的木梯，以便拿取更高处的书册。  
随意抽出一本旧书，少年留意了一下背后的动静，便开始从梯子上慢慢爬下，没下几格，男孩忽然脚底一滑，作势要摔下来，就在这个危险时刻，他的身体很快被什么东西撑了一下，随即恢复了平衡。  
“哈，逮到……！”  
“你了”还没说出口，头顶上忽然落下一大坨灰尘，Hiccup甚至来不及抬头确认发生了什么，就感觉铺天盖地一顿砸，整个身体向着地面开始自由落体。长年累月堆积在一起的书籍被大大咧咧地抽出一本后失去了平衡，像多米诺骨牌似引发了一连串坍塌，如同一场歇斯底里的雪崩。Hiccup瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁看着那汪碧绿的池水里自己惊慌失措的身影越放越大，没过几秒，人和龙就一起被埋进了书堆。  
“嗷……”吃痛的男孩好不容易从冒着呛人灰尘的书堆钻出上半身，不知道是该先揉头还是先揉背，眼前的书堆发出响动，很快，夜煞的脑袋也冒了出来，细长的绿色瞳孔里除了不满之外，更多是在谨慎地打量着命运相同的男孩。  
这是少年第一次如此近距离地接触一头龙，而且还是在被困书堆无法动弹的情况下。他们之间的关系从相遇那天开始就有些古怪，大部分情况下都保持着谨小慎微的距离，只有在黑夜笼罩时才会突然变得过分亲密。在这个被迫面对面的场景下，要说Hiccup完全不紧张那是假的，从刚才开始，他的心脏就像一枚小小的手鼓在胸腔里砰砰击打，天顶残破的缝隙中落下一道金色的阳光，近在咫尺的绿眼睛在这束神迹般的光芒里反射出太过惊艳的光泽，仿佛从久远的尘埃中蹦出一块惊世骇俗的宝石，让男孩惊艳到大脑一片空白，不仅忘记了那些微不足道的害怕和怀疑，甚至连接下去该说什么都没法冷静思考。  
“抱、抱歉……我不是故意的。”他尽力把氧气吸到肺里，磕磕绊绊地开口。  
对方皱起了眉头。  
“好吧……我本来是想用个苦肉计把你引出来。”既然被看破了企图，Hiccup也只好从实招来。  
这下龙的眉头才稍微解开，但依旧带着些防备。  
“我只是，想谢谢你……赶走了那些海盗……”少年心虚地垂下了视线，他意识到自己的脸颊有些发烫，夜幕中的一些细节从他脑海中闪过，包括那些令人羞愧的渴求与挽留，“还、还有，umm，晚上的事情，我很抱歉……”他抓抓头发，深吸一口气，决定抬眼面对现实，“他们，我是说那些海盗，有给我用过药物，它会，影响到神经，所以，有些时候我可能，控制不了自己……”也不知道是不是错觉，慌乱一瞥中他看到绿眼神里似乎也透着几许尴尬和逃避，对话由于一方无法回应而陷入停滞，空气中的灰尘愉快地飞舞在画面的留白中，前一天见过面的蝴蝶也不知从哪里冒了出来，轻盈的翅膀纠缠在人与龙的视线之间，仿佛在营造什么气氛。  
不知如何是好的少年下意识挥手，想把蝴蝶赶走。可是一抬手他就后悔了——这种情况下的任何动作都可能引起不必要的警戒。  
不好！！男孩瞬间察觉到夜煞姿势上异常的变化，原本停滞的气氛急转直下锋芒毕露，当龙张开嘴巴时，少年挣扎地想要起身，却实在逃不过厚重书堆的牵制，只好眼睁睁看着对方眯起眼睛，朝自己做出攻击的姿势。  
完了！！！Hiccup的心脏在瞬间收缩后狠狠砸向肋骨，转头抬臂挡在眼前企图逃避接下来的攻击，可下一秒迎来的并不是想象中利齿的撕扯，而是一小阵热风和一声类似喷嚏的响动。咦？少年等了小会儿，这才稍稍放下防御的手臂，朝对面看去，发现对方似乎很难受地皱着鼻头，一边摆着头试图躲开那两只蝴蝶，一边又一次张开了嘴。  
“呼哧”  
第二次喷嚏结结实实地带着火星烤焦了Hiccup的头发。少年愣了足足十秒，突然明白了过来——看来是灰尘和蝴蝶的花粉引起了龙的不适？  
“欧，抱歉……”他想笑又不敢笑，毕竟自己还在对方的攻击范围内，但那头龙强装镇定的眼神也太有意思了！另外还有一个奇异的收获——对方竟像村里的老太太似的没有牙齿？？这与Hiccup听说的利齿恶煞有所出入，也让眼前的场景威胁大减，反而变得特别搞笑。  
“奇怪……”Hiccup被意料之外的情形吸引，越过手臂小心打量起来，“原来你没牙齿？”  
似乎是不满男孩的态度，对方脸色一变，刷地从空空的牙槽中冒出了两排整齐的尖牙，这下被吓到的成了Hiccup，他脸色煞白，倒吸一口气打了一串冷嗝——顺便说一句，这就是Hiccup名字的来历，听说他刚出生的时候也像别的孩子那样哇哇哭，哭到最后居然开始打嗝，于是觉得起个贱名好活命的老爹就顺势给他起了这么个名字，不过Hiccup本人对此感到很生气：你看人家Astrid名字很正常不也成了数一数二的女战士？而自己这个名字除了添几分笑料之外没有任何帮助——果然，那条龙露出了一个嘲笑的眼神。  
“嘿！”少年揉着心脏气呼呼地看着对方得意的样子，决定先发制人，眯起眼睛说道，“如果你嘲笑我，我就叫你Toothless！”  
那我就叫你Hiccup——他看到绿色的眼睛这么说。  
“不必费心，我本来就叫Hiccup。”少年原本想摆对方一道，结果仔细一想，似乎这是在捅自己刀子，夜煞似乎也听出了其中的玄机，毫不掩饰地露出嘲笑的表情，Hiccup只能勉强反击，“Fine，shut up。”但为时已晚，对方似乎更开心了——哎，算了，反正他和Astrid斗嘴的时候也从来没有赢过。  
气氛就这样在双方各出一丑中缓和下来，细长的眼睛变成了圆溜溜的形状，夜煞似乎并不想伤害少年，而只是对他非常好奇。Hiccup干脆放弃了挣扎，靠在书堆里，有一搭没一搭地同那头龙说起话来。  
“所以，你就是传说中的夜煞，这座城堡的主人吗？”  
城堡主人点了点头。  
“欧，额，事实上，苏醒前我做了一个梦，”Hiccup抓抓脑袋，试探着问道，“我在梦里看到这里被加斯顿人破坏……是真的吗？”  
绿眼睛看着他：如果我说是，你会相信吗？  
“我……”少年吃了一惊，不知该作何回答。他并不是不想相信面前的龙族，可既然如此，为什么加斯顿人还要骗Berk说这里有龙呢？那些攻击Berk的龙又是从哪里来呢的？  
“抱歉……我是说，这和我之前了解的不太一样，”Hiccup谨慎地挑选着词汇，希望不要冒犯到对方，“其实，我住的地方，就在加斯顿王国的附近，过去一直受到龙的侵扰……”听到Hiccup这么说，黑龙忽然激动起来，圆圆的瞳孔变成了细长的形状，鼻子里开始呼气，尾巴挣扎着从书堆里冒出来紧紧绷直， Hiccup终于看清了那残缺的尾翼和其他一些陈旧的伤痕。  
“抱歉！我道歉，这都是我的猜测，”Hiccup赶紧伸手示意对方不要生气，“你看，我之前从没听说过这里的事情，也从没读过这些书籍，更不懂什么魔法，这里的一切对我来说都是新的，一个完全不同的故事，”他立刻决定在这个时间点先换个话题，“而且，在见到那些恐怖龙之前，我都不知道龙还会做烤鱼，不过你比他们的手艺好多啦！”  
不知道是否是他紧张中略带尴尬的夸奖发挥了效果，黑龙的情绪稍微平复了一些，收起紧绷的姿势，尾巴放松下来，Hiccup赶紧再接再厉：“虽然许多人都对龙做过研究，但或许他们的表述也并不完整，”男孩想到有关龙畏惧海鳗的事实，就是自己在一个小意外中发现的，可直到他离开Berk都没有人相信他，“比如，我发现龙族喜欢青草的味道，对不对？”这下，龙似乎有些惊讶地微微抬起了下巴，Hiccup心里略过一丝欣喜——这是他未经证实的一个小发现，在观察Berk岛上用来训练的龙时得出的结论，没想到真的被他猜对了，“我之前只见过格伦科、纳德，还有双头龙……但从没见过夜煞，”少年认真地说道，“人类的书里说，夜煞是一种凶残的生物，但我现在知道，真相并非如此。”他想起梦中魔法消失的段落，忽然感到有些沮丧，轻声叹息道，“真可惜，虽然还有很多问题，但你没法回答我，对不对？如果更多人知道龙族的故事，我们或许会有一个更好的方法，”他真诚地看着对方，“对人类和龙族都好的方法。”  
他的话让原本有些激动的夜煞平静下来，白色的蝴蝶落在龙的额头，轻轻扇动着翅膀，龙轻轻甩头，蝴蝶飞起来绕了一圈，又回到那块地方驻扎，几次三番后，龙只好盯着执著的蝴蝶，无奈地皱起了眉头。  
“May I……？”男孩再次伸出手，这一次，龙没有动。  
天顶投下的那道光仿佛舞台上的追光灯，Hiccup在光束中轻轻伸手，虚拂过对方的额头，蝴蝶终于闪着翅膀飞走，被击碎的阳光落在少年的手背和龙闭起的眼睛上。  
现在，他应该告诉龙族可以睁眼了，但男孩忽然一句话都说不出来。  
少年的手心在对方额头形成一个小小的温暖的空间，闭着眼睛的龙显得那么乖巧温顺，Hiccup几乎想要碰一碰那个圆润的额头——他真的这么做了。  
皮肤接触的下一秒龙便睁开了眼睛，男孩收回手臂的动作近乎错愕慌张，可是他不知道究竟自己为了什么而心虚。绿眼睛飞快地看了他一眼，随后收回视线，抖抖身子爬出书堆，Hiccup在对方掀起的书浪中艰难维持着平衡，等他回过神来，对方早就翻跃到了圆柱后面，很快消失在男孩的视线中。


	8. My Miracle（上）

Chapter8：My Miracle（上）

当午后的积雨云聚拢起来时，城堡里的光线变得暗淡。

Hiccup随手点上一支蜡烛，并没有停下手里的活。他的面前放着一张简单的图纸：大胆的弧形和细致的折线交织在一起，形成半张尾翼的样子，而少年正对着画面上的标尺摆弄手里的剪刀和锤斧，将一张陈旧的皮料同打磨了大半天的金属零件结合在一起。雷声包裹着机械的打磨声，倾盆大雨中磨砂纸的刷刷声也显得不那么刺耳。

在与Toothless的第一次正式照面之后，龙岛生活就在人类与龙族的心照不宣中达到了一个微妙的平衡——白天，Hiccup有足够的时间在岛上探索，没有了喂羊、放牧等任务后，他竟意外在这个陌生的岛屿获得了前所未有的大把空闲时间，能够安安心心在无人打扰的情况下完成阅读和自己感兴趣的研究，与之为伴的只有那头不会说话的夜煞，没有人叫他“书呆子“，也没有人指责他做无用功。少年尽情取阅着书堆里的典籍，除了古老的诗歌、咒语之外还有他从未见过的世界地图、航海模型和发明创造的纪录。有时候他一看就是好几个小时，直到肚子咕咕作响，被香味引导至夜煞所在的地方。荒岛的午后常有雷雨，夜煞就在光线昏暗的城堡里与少年玩躲猫猫的游戏，或者在男孩看书时悄悄捣乱，扫着尾巴刷些灰尘下来引发一连串的喷嚏和抱怨。几次来回后，Hiccup也会放下书本陪对方玩一会儿，他很快掌握了一些小技巧，比如用镜子的碎片反射烛火的光线，引导龙族追逐光斑，在墙面上来回扑腾，最后累瘫在地上呼呼大睡——于是，得逞的少年便重新拾起书本，沉浸在文字的世界中。

但无论哪一种，人和龙之间依然保持着相敬如宾的礼貌距离，而另一种相处模式则被封存在深夜的卧室里，由汗水、惊叫、潮湿的床单和绯红的皮肤构成，与白天的世界仿佛镜面的两侧，互不干涉。

“等一下……”某天雨后，男孩用老把戏将夜煞哄睡，忽然想到将这头罕见的黑龙画到笔记中，作为龙族研究的资料，毕竟在Toohtless醒着的时候要让它乖乖呆着不动做模特非常困难。这本笔记是Hiccup特意用来记录这些天阅读内容的，里面装满了密密麻麻的数据、摘抄和灵光一现的设计稿。当他完成夜煞素写的最后一笔时，忽然觉得那张尾翼的样子有些眼熟。少年愣神打量了一番笔尖上的画稿，随后翻到前页——那是一张帆船风帆的速写——又翻回后一页的龙尾巴，“不会吧……”

两张图片竟然有着惊人的相似！

男孩在咚咚作响的心跳声中就着蜡烛的火光将两页纸重合在一起，龙尾翼的半侧和帆船尾翼的半侧完美结合在一起，成为一个完整的图形。

哗啦啦。

又一坨灰尘落在Hiccup脑袋上，他抬头看了从小憩中苏醒的龙族一眼，对方以为Hiccup上了钩，立马跳出窗户朝花园里跌跌撞撞地飞去。男孩探出脑袋时，恰好看见龙族因为无法保持平衡而撞进灌木丛，闹得鸟群一边骂骂咧咧一边四散而逃的画面。

这一刻，少年脑袋里突然冒出了一个激动人心的全新的想法。

“你见过飞行器吗?” 当夜煞抵不住好奇将脑袋探过小工匠的肩膀上方时，Hiccup自然而然地拿起了桌面上的一个带有木制薄片翅膀的十字模型，“那是一种能够在天空飞翔的机械，和你们龙族一样，都有翅膀，过去我一直以为只要有这个就能飞，但看上去并不正确。”男孩把模型飞向远处，但模型很快啪嗒一声落到了地上。他看着那双好奇中带着一点询问的绿眼睛，随后拿起了另一个模型，与刚才不同的是，这个十字的尾部还有一个类似尾翼的装置，男孩将它同样往前一飞，轻巧的木制小鸟便乘着风飞出好远，直到撞上了墙面才落到地上。

男孩回过头看着惊诧的夜煞笑着说道，“你的翅膀完好无损,但却无法平稳地飞行，就是因为尾翼在当年的袭击中受了伤，少了一半的缘故。” 

所以有了这一半，我就能重新飞起来了吗？——询问的瞳孔里带着几分不可思议和克制的欣喜。

“没错！”男孩说着拿起工具桌另一侧的一张类似风帆的东西，“这是我参考帆船为你设计的尾翼，和你的另一边对称，如果两边平衡，或许你就能像刚才那样飞起来！你觉得怎么样？”

对方的肢体动作告诉Hiccup龙族非常喜欢这个主意。原本乖乖收在脑后的耳朵竖了起来，身体也不由自主直立，瞳孔又大又圆，像一只索要食物卖乖的猫咪。

“所以，你想去试飞吗！”

天边重新挂上彩虹时，少年和戴着风帆的夜煞来到龙岛最高的山顶，迎着海风和阳光，开始了第一次试飞，平和的海风洗刷着雨后湿漉漉的空气，少年在看到悬崖峭壁后稍微有些犹豫，但夜煞没等他做好心理建设便迫不及待地纵身一跃，风的速度在瞬间被加到最大，龙背上的少年感到头发飞舞起来，额头上凉凉的，失重感让他不厚自主发出呼喊，在颠簸了几次之后，龙的身体开始平稳起来，仿佛平稳海面上行驶的帆船，贴着睡眠乘风破浪。波光粼粼的水面被夕阳染成五彩缤纷的颜色，当Hiccup试图伸手碰触水面时，海豚一跃而出，溅起水花仿佛是夏日海边挥洒在半空的焰火。

“…成、成功了？！”少年不敢相信自己的眼睛，缓缓试探着爬起上半身，在确认龙真的在飞后大声举起双手欢呼，“这招管用！！我成功了！！”

夜煞也发出兴奋的呼喊，并开始试图顺着气流向高出爬升，但这一次事情却没有平飞时那么顺利，很快，气流中的身体开始剧烈晃动，Hiccup艰难地扒着对方的脖子，企图让兴奋过头的龙冷静下来，”等一下Toothless，好像哪里不太对！“

他回头看了一眼龙的尾部，发现机械尾翼依旧张开着，而龙本身的半边却已经收了起来。多变的风向在爬升中给龙造成了极大的阻碍，当一阵狂风毫无征兆地袭来时，夜煞很快彻底失去了动力。

“哇啊啊啊啊！！”少年和龙同时成了狂风的人质，一人一龙被看不见的气流卷着跌落半空。Toothless用尽全身力气想要调整方向，但却因为半截尾翼不听使唤而力不从心发出不甘的吼声。完全被吓蒙的Hiccup只能紧紧抓住夜煞一起在空中翻腾，岛屿海洋天空云朵彩虹在他眼前组成令人晕眩的蒙太奇，没过多久，男孩就在万花筒般的视野里迎来了一闷撞，等他好不容易从地上爬起来，才发现他们最终迫降到了岛屿另一端的滩涂上，因为有着夜煞羽翼的保护他才没被碎石弄得头破血流。。

狼狈的第一次试飞以失败告终，但Toothless似乎并不那么难过，从地上一骨碌爬起来后他先是兴致勃勃的追着自己的新尾巴看个不停，随后在Hiccup起身时给了他一个类似拥抱的撞击，将脑袋发胀的男孩撞回地面，随后又抖擞着那个被风吹得七零八落的尾翼满山坡乱窜。

“抱歉，我的设计好像失败了……”

哪里失败了！明明可以飞起来！！我们成功了！！！绿眼睛望着少年自责的样子闪闪发亮：你真厉害！！

“是、是吗……”没有预想中的责备，相比Hiccup的受挫，Toothless倒是显得很乐观，反过来在Hiccup脸上亲昵地蹭了一下，破破烂烂无法自动开合的成品在许久没有自由飞翔的龙族眼中仿佛是无价之宝，而少年在那双毫无保留的眼睛里看到了纯粹的认可与感激。

“或许……还得做些改进，让机械尾翼也能顺风调整，就跟你自己的一样，”Hiccup爬起来拍了拍衣服，“我不知道多久能完成，也不确定是否真的能成功，”他深吸一口气，看着夜煞问道，“即便如此，你也愿意相信我吗？”

当然！！

从那天开始，龙族正式成为了Berk岛工匠的小助手，捕鱼之外的时间都围绕在男孩身边，要不替他拿去高处的书籍资料，要不递送工具材料，或者作为尾翼模特为少年提供多角度调整的参考，有时少年需要打造形状特殊的铁器，夜煞还能喷一口雷电替男孩点上火堆。城堡的废墟成了一个叮叮当当响个不停的热闹的小作坊，空旷的山野成了他们的试飞基地，Hiccup想了好几个方案，试图解决尾翼无法自动开合的问题，虽然经历了无数次失败，留下了好几处不大不小的伤痕，但夜煞从来没有质疑过少年的想法，而是给予Hiccup全心全意的信任，只要有一丁点突破，男孩总会被兴奋的龙族压在地面上亲昵的磨蹭下巴，在越来越默契的配合下，他们的飞行时间和距离也越来越长。

“All right，all right！你要把我压扁了，坏龙！”Hiccup有时候觉得这头龙像只喜欢恶作剧的猫，有时候又觉得它像一只没心没肺的牧羊犬，得费好大的劲才能阻止对方拼了命的示好。于是，白天的距离在不知不觉中开始缩短，与夜晚直白的快感不同，这些并不那么越界的触碰给Hiccup带了一种不同于药物的满足感。很快，当他意识到自己不仅不讨厌这样的碰触，甚至为了得到下一个而不断在设计和工艺上精益求精时，事情似乎已经超出了原先的控制。

原本被清楚划分出来的白天与黑夜的界限开始变得模糊起来，那些不必要的略显亲昵的接触开始出现在夜间的“例行公事“中，增添着温馨的气息，而xing事本身也因为不断的磨合适应变愈发叫人欲罢不能，如同逐渐熟练起来的合作飞行，而聪明的夜煞已经完全掌握了最精准的节奏和角度，舒服到让Hiccup怀疑药物的效果到底会不会随着时间的推移消失，还是恰恰相反变得越来越让人上瘾。

在这种无声的默契之下，当一周期限即将过去时，男孩完成了原本需要花费更长时间的对尾翼的改良。

“因为需要对不同的情形随时调整，所以现在我只能想到这个办法。”Hiccup向对方展示着新一代机械尾翼的原理，“爬升、平飞、转弯、俯冲……”他应声通过控制杆调整着尾翼的形态，皮质风帆发出干脆利落的唰唰声，“就像调整帆船一样，实现半自动的转向和开合，因为用手控制的话我会抓不住你掉下来，而且不怎么方便，所以这次改成了用脚踏板。”

男孩把装备安装到龙背，翻身跃上，挂在两侧的双脚恰好卡到踏板的卡槽里。

“完美，”这样的姿势下，他的前胸得以和龙的背部紧贴在一起，保持身体的稳定。熟悉的悬崖正对着翻滚而来的乌云，天空中开始飘起细密的雨点，浪涛拍打岩石的声音越来越狂躁，而少年胸腔里的心跳也随着这个时刻的临近变得剧烈起来，“你准备好了吗？”他感觉到身下的龙在瞬间绷紧身体，做出了冲刺的姿势，“Let's go！！”

轰！

加速的瞬间，男孩棕色的眼睛里闪过白金的光芒，雨点突然在空中暂停，无数的冰晶里反射着夜煞发出的雷电火星。紧贴的身体让骑手很快感受到了龙族的姿态和动作，任何一个细微的修正都能准确无误地传达到人类那里，他脚下一用力，机械尾翼与龙自带的尾翼同时收了起来。Toothless开始向着高出加速爬升，云朵离他们越来越近，Hiccup忍不住低头看着脚下逐渐缩小的龙岛，仿佛变成了一颗汪洋中漂浮的星球，而他们则向着更广阔的天空进发。他的耳边是猎猎作响的气旋，头顶是未知的世界，脸颊被冰冷高速的雨滴砸得有冷又疼，视野中一片模糊的水汽，这个高度下，一旦有任何闪失他们都可能瞬间失去动力摔得粉身碎骨，但男孩早将恐惧抛到了九霄云外，他紧紧搂着夜煞，心脏贴在对方心脏的位置，血液在血管中沸腾奔跑，他分不清胸腔里剧烈的心跳究竟是自己的还是对方的，但脚下的踏板却在无意识中完美追随着龙的动作不断调整，保持着攀升的稳定。乌云中的电闪雷鸣仿佛近在咫尺，脚下合起来的云团像是黑央央的巨浪，可是Hiccup一心只想着往高处去，往云层的上空冲刺。

当又一声雷鸣伴随着闪电响起时，少年忽然感觉到周身一轻，视野里猛然闯入一片铺天盖地的刺眼的蓝色。不断拍打脸颊的雨滴消失不见，取而代之的是和煦温暖的阳光，四周成了一片安静无声的海洋，脚底的云层铺开到无边无际的边境线，夜煞在空中划出一条与云层垂直的竖线，随后调整姿态，进入了平飞。

“我们成功了……”男孩趴在龙背上，看着身下仿佛棉被或者地毯一般的云朵，夜煞飞行的影子随着他们的移动划过云层。这是云端的另一个世界，像是空中的一座无人打扰的花园。云朵在阳光下舒展着筋骨，似乎只是聚在一起晒了个太阳，而Hiccup他们则是无心闯入的来宾，当来到云层的开口处时，看到另一侧的世界正下着倾盆大雨，仿若一个巨形瀑布，“我们成功了！我们飞起来了！！奥丁的奇迹！！”Hiccup搂着夜煞的脖子兴奋地喊道，“我简直不敢相信！你太棒了Toothless～！”

你也很棒！

无法用语言表述自己心情的Toothless给了男孩一个愉快的眼神，开始在空中花园欢腾地翻飞起来，少年一边抱着对方的脖子一边大笑欢呼，夕阳很快出现在地平线的尽头，他们在空中尽情盘旋加速，云层终于开始变得稀疏时，海平面上出现了星星点点的岛群。

“哇哦！！”踏板操作下夜煞顺利滑过了狭窄的悬崖峭壁，降落在龙岛的花园里，没控制好力道的降落使Hiccup一个踉跄摔倒了地面，但他并不生气，而是直接躺平身子，冲着被夕阳成淡紫色的天空发出满足的欢呼。

夜煞很快如往常那样扑到少年身上蹭着他的下巴，通常Hiccup会一边咯咯笑着一边努力躲着对方试图舔他下巴的舌头，用力把龙推开。但这一次大约是太过兴奋的原因，男孩并没有躲避对方的亲热，而是抱着龙的脖子任它示好，最后还是Toothless闹够了主动起身，试图把男孩从地上拉起来。

黑夜就在这个瞬间毫无征兆地降临到他们身边，散发着微光的天空仿佛忽然熄灭的火苗一般蓦然钻进了夜色中，天边刮起散发着腥味的海风，草丛里的虫鸣此起彼伏，而Hiccup此刻却只能看到那双如同繁星一般明亮遥远却又梦幻般触手可及的绿色眼眸。夜幕仿佛女神的首饰盒，在男孩面前悄悄打开了一道缝，露出藏在其中的珍宝。那双眼睛仿佛深海中浮现的、只属于他一个人的矿藏。

这会是梦吗？在一片空白的大脑中男孩突然冒出了一个让他害怕的想法——一周之前他满心希望自己能够带着龙的首级荣归故里，成为Berk的英雄，证明自己的能力，但一周之后他不仅与龙成为了亲密的伙伴，还和它一起实现了太多在Berk岛想都不敢想的事情。当少年在云端看到遥远的地平线和无限缩小的岛屿时，他第一次感觉到有比那些天马行空的想法更天马行空的可能，比无边无际更加旷阔无垠的奇迹，不是虚无缥缈的幻觉、不是“书呆子”的春秋大梦，而是真实存在的可以实现的东西。

不需要祷告不要献祭，只要他和他的龙在一起。

“You are like miracle，Toothless……”少年搂着对方的脖子，望着绿色的眼眸轻声说道，夜煞凝神望着他，如果温柔有任何实体化的东西，Hiccup确信那就是面前的这汪湖水。

Toothless闭上了眼睛。

男孩收紧手臂，把嘴唇贴了上去。


	9. My Miracle（下）

Hiccup说不清楚这个时候渴望龙的触碰是因为药物还是别的什么东西。  
Berk岛的书呆子从来没有接吻的经验，因此显得有些生涩，但在这样的场景下却足够撩拨。他不知道自己在干什么，也不想知道自己在干什么，把一切推给药物或许就会少掉思考的时间，把分分秒秒都用在舌头的缠弄上。  
总体来说，最后一晚比之前来得更主动更自然。接吻过后，男孩自然而然地搂着对方躺倒在柔软的草丛里。过去的那些夜晚他们只有最后一步的接触，公事公办从不拖泥带水，但这一次的温存光是舌头的纠缠就花费了好多时间。或许是两者都知道这是他们在药物名义下的最后一次做爱，每一个动作带上了一股依依不舍的味道。  
衣物被解开，被丢弃，打开的秘径迎来熟悉的入侵者，胃部吊起的感觉就像是俯冲时点燃血液里所有细胞的失重感，龙的舌头比之前更快更深，弄得男孩如试飞时那样惊叫连连，翻得他眼前一阵晕眩，而当释放后龙准备离开时，意乱情迷的Hiccup在吞噬全身的情欲的气旋中彻底放纵了对身体的掌控，一下子贴上了龙的分身，向对方寻求庇护。夜煞受惊地向后退去，可少年的腰紧紧追着它，小穴贴在高昂的肉棒上，一缩一缩地流着水亲吻着对方。  
“Toothless……”  
余韵的呼唤中龙发出一声呜咽，不由自主地在男孩洞口摩擦了一下，Hiccup立刻发出诱人的喘息：“啊…嗯啊！”匀称的腰肢和臀部摆动着，被舔的小嘴流着口水和肠液，上面的小嘴则在湿漉漉地鼻音中继续呼唤对方的名字，“Toothless…”  
蜜穴就着肉棒顶端吸了一口，又一口，粉色的肠壁亲吻着头部，引诱着它的探入。没有任何一个铁石心肠能在如此温柔的陷阱里保持冷静，很快，肉棒的顶端便开始试探着挤入内部，又轻轻抽出，在洞口敲着门，这让呼唤变得更加甜腻起来，“嗯……啊！Toothy…”  
被这么催促着，龙族的硬物终于磨蹭着顶进了男孩的身体。少年光滑柔软的皮肤染上了一层玫瑰般漂亮的红色，他绷起腰部努力吞咽着，双手抓住杂草不让自己被顶得失去支撑，双腿在身体两侧被压到大开M型，龙的腹部压在男孩又一次勃发的分身上，随着肉棒的进出摩擦男孩的硬物，逼得马眼不停吐着白色的液体。随着摩擦加快，男孩开始发出短促快节奏的叫床声，而龙族则俯下身，照顾起了在空气中挺立起来的蓓蕾。  
“啊！”舌尖拨弄着小颗粒将它变得圆润饱满，男孩的身体也随着乳头被逗弄到红肿而不断被打开。下身被撞得啪啪作响，摩擦的火花从小腹一路延伸到心脏。这是一次完整的占有和结合，他们的身体已经因为白天与黑夜中长时间的磨合而变得异常合拍，每一个破碎音节的意图龙族都能很快看破，并找准角度让男孩得到满足。当花茎再次喷薄出浊液，龙的液体也被一并送入少年滚烫的体内，夜色中绯红的花朵被两股液体淋得湿透，抽动的分身还在小洞里享受着余韵，男孩的喘息不绝于耳，甜到发腻。  
他没有意识到这一次的快感不同于之前由药物引发的难以抑制的瘙痒，而是因为受到重视和需要而带来的发自心底的满足。男孩的臀部主动配合着肉棒的抽插，几乎已经是在取悦对方，初尝人事的少年不知道有所谓潮吹这种海啸般的开关，陌生又熟悉的感觉让他恐惧并兴奋着，直到再也忍不住，将清澈的泉水射到自己和对方的小腹，前后双重的高潮里他舒服到连脚趾的指间都绷紧红透。当再一次仰起脖子与龙接吻时，Hiccup发誓，如果是Toothless的话，他甚至希望媚药的效果永远都不要消失。


End file.
